Arachnophobia
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Could it be? A mighty dragon like Toothless...afraid of spiders? HTTYD OneShot.


**Haha, yes, it's me! And I am back with yet another HTTYD OneShot! And, just so you know, this story _is_ supposed to be funny, but if you're weird about killing spiders, I don't suggest you read this. I hope it's an okay story, overall, though. Thanks for reading! :D  
**

**I only own How to Train Your Dragon in mah dreams.**

* * *

Hiccup awoke with a start. He looked out his window and groaned. It was pitch black outside, therefore still late at night. He turned to the noise that had woken him up. Hiding high up on one of his bedroom's beams was his Night Fury, shivering.

"Toothless?" The boy questioned, concerned. "What's wrong?"

The dragon whimpered in response, his eyes never leaving the far corner of the room. Curious, Hiccup's eyes followed Toothless' gaze and landed on a black speck about the size of his thumb, crawling about.

Hiccup was never really afraid of spiders. Mostly because before just recently, Dragons were more of a problem then a few insect killers. He looked at his dragon, then back at the bug.

He sighed. "Toothless, it's just a spider. Will you go to sleep?"

The dragon continued to stare, his body still shivering slightly.

"Oh, Gods, don't tell me you're actually afraid of it!"

Toothless' loud moan spoke for itself. The boy hung his head. Knowing full well he wouldn't get any sleep until this was taken care of, Hiccup limped out of bed. He grabbed one of his boots and headed forth to the spider, making as little noise as possible [which is insanely hard when you've got a peg for a leg].

He raised his boot and squashed the bug right in its place. When he lifted the shoe away, Toothless was right by his side, staring at the new mess on the floor.

"There," Hiccup yawned. "Now go back to sleep."

The dragon snorted at the deceased spider and stamped it into oblivion with his paw.

"Easy, bud," The boy said, pushing Toothless away. "No need to go sick on it." He released his hands from the Night Fury's harness and headed back to his bed. When he turned around, he noticed Toothless was still there, watching the unmoving bug.

Hiccup groaned. "Buddy, it's okay. It's dead. You can sleep now."

At the word 'dead', the dragon blinked and sadness suddenly filled his eyes. Hiccup rolled his eyes. _You've got to be kidding me_, he thought.

The boy sighed and walked over to his dragon. He rubbed the back of his own neck. "Would you...feel better if I gave it a...a proper burial?"

Toothless' head perked up at that, excitedly. Hiccup nodded and headed to the kitchen to get a jar. When he scooped the dead bug into the clear container he thought to himself, _If I'd have just done this in the first place, _before_ squashing it, I could be in bed by now. _Shrugging silently to himself, he headed to the backyard, Toothless right behind him.

Grabbing a shovel along the way, Hiccup stopped when they were about ten feet from their home. After digging a shallow hole, he opened the jar and let the bug fall perfectly into it. Then he buried it with the used dirt and dropped his shovel and jar to the side.

"Alright," Hiccup yawned out, turning on his heel. "Bedtime." He glanced at Toothless, who was sniffing the newly grounded dirt pile.

The boy breathed out. "Yes, Toothless, it's still in there. We can go now."

But, instead of following his human, Toothless just plopped down in front of the buried bug, staring. Hiccup noticed his head was slightly bowing down. Raising an eyebrow, he joined his dragon, mimicking his movement.

After a few short moments, Hiccup turned to face him. "So, uhm, wanna say a few words?"

Toothless gave him a look that balanced between curious and annoyed.

Hiccup choked out an uncomfortable laugh. "Sorry, bad joke." He cleared his throat.

The Night Fury turned to leave, but before Hiccup had a chance to follow him, the dragon returned with a rather large twig in his mouth. He carefully placed the stick onto the makeshift grave and stared a few seconds longer.

Hiccup was in awe at what Toothless was doing but didn't question it. Suddenly, the dragon blinked and turned away from the "burial service" and looked at his human.

Hiccup smiled. "So, ready for bed?"

Toothless yawned in reply. Taking that as a yes, the boy walked towards the house, alongside his dragon.

Just moments before entering the house, however, someone suddenly yelped in a deep voice, "Ahh, a spider!" The pair walked a couple more steps, but were interrupted _this_ time by a loud bang that made the entire hut shake.

"Yeah, take that, ya nasty vermin!" Stoick's voice boomed seconds later.

Toothless looked at the boy with those eyes again. Hiccup sighed for the fifth time that night. "I'll go get my shovel."

* * *

**So? Oh, and I just want to point out that I didn't mean to make Hiccup sound rude or careless at all. But he was, after all, woken up in the middle of the night. So, he's cranky. You know how it feels. :P Thanks again for reading! Comments are love. Oh, and:  
**

**_N__o spiders were harmed in the making of this story_. :P  
**


End file.
